


Sal Invites Himself to Wadanohara and Samekichi’s Christmas Party

by Ahrima



Category: Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrima/pseuds/Ahrima
Summary: Samekichi and Wadanohara host a Christmas party, and try desperately to keep their uninvited guest from ruining it.





	Sal Invites Himself to Wadanohara and Samekichi’s Christmas Party

In the peaceful Blue Sea, the weather had turned cold. Colorful lights were strewn across houses, with every path decorated in bright colors. It was Christmastime— or at least, very close to Christmas. 

Every sea creature was ecstatic for this celebration— with all the gifts, candy, and parties galore.

Especially, they all were ecstatic for a party that very evening, a party by none other than the sea witch Wadanohara with her shark husband Samekichi (with the help Wadanohara's other familiars, of course).

Once the moon was up, a crowd was at Wadanohara's house. The entire house was decorated in lovely Christmas decorations with lights on the walls, wreathes, and even a giant decorated Christmas tree in the living room! And who could forget the food that was being served by none other than the octopus familiar Fukami? Truly, the night was one to remember!

Well... in a way.

Wadanohara stood out at the doorstep, greeting visitors, while Samekichi stayed inside, anxiously trying to be a good host.

The witch greeted her guests with a friendly smile and a merry christmas, one by one.

"Merry Christmas, Irene!"

"Merry Christmas, Pulmo!"

"Merry Christmas, Sal!" 

Wait..... SAL? Wadanohara snapped out of her automated friendliness to process who she said it to, but whoever it was had already went inside. 

Was it really.... Sal? For all she knew, Sal was.... well, it had been a long time since the fiasco with the Sea of Death. Samekichi never mentioned what happened to Sal, nor had Wadanohara ever asked. 

In any case, the sea witch removed herself from her station, having Dolphi take over. 

Wadanohara darted straight to her husband, who was awkwardly conversing with a fish. 

"Excuse us!" Wadanohara said to the fish, grabbing Samekichi by the arm and unsuspiciously bringing him away from the partygoers. 

"I think Sal is here!" She whispered.

"What?!" Samekichi whispered back. His eyes darted around the room.

"I don't see—"

There was a sudden CRASH in the kitchen. 

The couple darted into the kitchen. There, they saw... a tall, white salmon shark in a dapper yet rather festive tuxedo. 

It was Sal.

And he apparently broke a wineglass while reaching for sake in the top drawers. 

Sal must have sensed the two were staring wide eyed, mouth agape, at him. He casually and perhaps a bit too calmly, turned around, bowing apologetically. 

"Sorry about that~" Sal said, taking out the sake. Oddly enough, He did not bat an eye towards Samekichi as he apologized (since that WAS Samekichi's wedding sake)— his eyes were directly on Wadanohara. 

Both Samekichi and Wadanohara continued to stare, astounded by this moment.

Sal, on the other hand, smirked and left the room, bottle in hand. 

"...I didn't invite him." Samekichi broke the awkward silence between the couple. 

".....I didn't invite him either." Wadanohara, still astounded, replied. 

The two finally snapped out of their trance, not sure what to do. They finally moved to the other room, where the party was active. 

So far, nobody in the party seemed to realize that there was an odd one out. Perhaps Sal was making sure no one noticed him. Although the salmon shark so far was not ruining the party, Wadanohara and Samekichi decided to pay extra careful attention to their guest— all the while not dragging suspicious attention towards the shark. They could not be sure that Sal wasn't planning something. After all, he was not supposed to be there, and well... Sal just couldn't be trusted. 

And so the party carried on without a hitch... until Wadanohara realized her beloved familiars should really not find out about Sal. 

Memoca spotted the salmon shark in the corner. He was drinking sake.  
Smirking. Staring casually at Wadanohara.  
Memoca, loud as ever, grabbed Wadanohara by the shoulder and said in something akin to a shout, "HEY, DOESN'T THAT GUY LOOK LIKE SAL?"

Wadanohara breathed in sharply as suddenly the whole room felt a little more quiet.  
She forced a laugh, "Memoca, don't make jokes like that on Christmas eve! Not all white-haired sharks are Sal." 

The room went back to normal, and Wadanohara quickly pushed Memoca into a busy task before she could say anymore. 

Wadanohara glanced at the white-haired shark, who gave a wink and silent chuckle. Wadanohara shivered, darting her eyes away. She wished he would leave. 

Soon after the Memoca incident, Samekichi was told to make sure all the familiars did not see Sal. If they did, Samekichi could understand that the party would indeed be broken into a fight. While he would love to get his hands on his twin brother (perhaps not with murderous intent), he knew this party meant a lot for Wadanohara. He was determined to not let any of the other familiars know about Sal. 

With Memoca already distracted in trash duty, Samekichi only had Fukami and Dolphi to distract. Dolphi, done with greeting duty, was rather east to distract. He simply told her to help clean the dishes in the kitchen, and that was that!  
Fukami on the other hand... well, he was walking around, handing out food on dishes to everyone. Samekichi knew he would not be so swayed to do another job, especially not by Samekichi. 

Samekichi wanted to ask Wadanohara for help, but realized he couldn't find her in the party. However, he was able to find Sal, to his disappointment and his relief. 

The great white realized Fukami was very close to the salmon shark. While Samekichi could not persuade the octopus to do another job, he had to distract him from seeing Sal. 

"H-hey!" Samekichi dart right into Fukami's face. 

"What." Fukami, still handing out food with his tentacles holding trays, stared annoyed at the shark.

"Um... uh..." Samekichi glanced at Sal, only to see him staring at the two with an amused expression.

"What is it." Fukami restated, losing interest in the stammering shark. 

Samekichi moved even more into Fukami's vision in hope to block the salmon shark.

"I was just wondering! Is the— uh— takoyaki made from real octopus?"

Fukami's eyes twitched. "As we discussed in our group huddle before the party, the takoyaki is made from substitutes."

Fukami leaned over, and so did Samekichi.

"You should have paid more attention," Fukami nevertheless continued, "if you want to be a good husband to Wadanohara. She puts in a lot of effort."

Samekichi opened his mouth to stammer a reply, yet as soon as he did, the octopus pushed the shark over to see what he was hiding. 

Samekichi inhaled sharply. This was it. 

Fukami took a moment before relaxing. "Stop wasting my time." He walked away to treat the other guests. 

Samekichi looked behind him, to see that the wall was empty. He felt relieved, yet embarrassed and angry that his brother had toyed with him like that. 

Then, Samekichi realized... where did Sal go!?

—

A house boomed with laughter, music, and conversation in the distance. A salmon shark sat forlornly on a rock, only a bit away from the Christmas party. He was slumped over, finishing off a sake bottle he had stolen from his idiotic so-called brother. 

Sal was very, very sad. 

He thought it would be great fun to drag himself into the Blue Sea, to finally steal Wadanohara for himself. But now... after visiting during a Christmas party, all he felt was disappointment and sadness. 

"What's wrong, mister?" A voice squeaked behind the shark. 

Sal hid a slight jump, but did not bother to turn his head to the voice. 

The owner of the voice sidled down besides Sal on the rock. 

"Why're you crying?" The peculiar boy asked the shark.

Sal did not realize he was crying, and slowly brushed the tears away with a gloves hand.

"I..." Sal sighed. "I'm sad because I failed at something..."

The boy put a hand on Sal's leg, looking up at the shark with grand earnest, that Sal couldn't help but look down at the boy. 

"It's okay to fail!" The boy said, "failure's doesn't mean you can't win in the end!"

Sal perked up. "Why... you're right!"

The boy bounced up and down. "Yah!"

Sal, with a smirk, was about to thank the boy when suddenly—

"MINAMI!!" A voice of utter horror shouted. Sal looked behind, to see it was Wadanohara, face contorted and pale in fear, with Samekichi by her side— also with a look of fear. 

"Coming, mama!" The boy, Minami shouted back as he gingerly stood up.

Sal's eyes widened. "That lady... she's your mother?"

"Yah!" Minami nodded. "She's great!"

"And that means.... that shark with her— that's... that's your father!"

Minami nodded again. "Uh-huh!"

"MINAMI COME OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" Wadanohara cried out, with Samekichi cautiously making his way closer. 

"Coming!!" Minami turned to Sal. "I gotta go! Nice meeting you, Mister!" 

Minami skipped to his frightened parents who were very, extremely relieved at his safe return.  
Sal stared blankly. He just had a conversation with the child of Wadanohara... and Samekichi.  And he let the child go...

—

Wadanohara went upstairs to check on Minami, and when she saw him missing, she knew he had snuck out. It was not unusual for the boy to do this, but with Sal around she was worried. What's more, when Samekichi told her that Sal was missing from the party, Wadanohara nearly had a heart attack. 

The couple rushed out of their own party, preparing to fight for their child's life. Yet instead, they found Minami and Sal sitting together. Samekichi and Wadanohara were scared to death, yet somehow Sal had let Minami go without any sign of evil intention. 

Samekichi and Wadanohara hugged their clueless son, sobbing tears of joy and scolding him for sneaking out. Once they calmed down, Samekichi looked up with the intent to talk to Sal— yet his brother had disappear.  Samekichi had thought, even after the Sea of Death and all the years, that there would be hope for Sal... 

He still had hope for it. Christmas miracles happened that night, after all...


End file.
